I'm Sorry
by dbsklover
Summary: A little story based off the Vietnam War. Key word:BASED. I'm not that good with histor. XP Obviously AmericaxVietnam


**I saw some sad VietnamxAmerica pics and I came up with the idea of this little short story and felt like I just had to write it down. Kinda based on the Vietnam War but I'm not really good at history so that's why I'm going to say BASED not all is going to be correct. XP Here I go.**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters and none of anything I write based on the Vietnam War is considered a reliable source.**

**

* * *

**I'm Sorry

America was a carefree cheerful man, he didn't really care about anything or anyone around him and that part of what made life so easy for him. It all changed one day when he met that one woman. Vietnam.

He had heard about her under France but never really met her. "I can't take it anymore,"France sighed cupping his face in his hands,"she's changing, she's starting to follow Russia and China, she's going to turn into one of them, I can't take it anymore." America decided to go see how difficult a woman could be to make someone abandon her like that. America decided he'd take over for France and try to keep her from Russia and China's influence. As soon as he landed in Vietnam he could point her out instantly, she was standing behind Russia and China. She looked so broken and confused. America saw as Russia leaned over and caressed her cheek gently and spoke word of comfort to Vietnam but Vietnam still wore an expression of doubt.

"Join us Vietnam-chan and we'll protect you, you'll be safe aru,"China tried to comfort his little sister.

Vietnam shook her head,"I don't know..."

"Think about it,"Russia said gently tilting her face upwards to face him. They both left Vietnam alone to think and America saw as she hugged herself as if she was trying to hold herself together. America clenched his fist, Russia wasn't going to take her away. He was going to protect her.

Vietnam turned to look at America and all signs of weakness was instantly gone and her guard was up. America smiled at this, she was a tough woman. "I'm America,"he extended a hand,"would you like to be free." Vietnam looked at his hand hesitantly. "I heard of you from France."

Vietnam pulled back,"I never want to hear about that man again." She turned and began to walk away.

"Wait,"America yelled desperately. He didn't know why but he couldn't stand seeing Vietnam walking away from him. "I'm here to help you, I'm here to help you gain a freedom." "I just need you to work with me,"America explained extending his hand again,"I'll protect you."

Vietnam hesitated again but this time she took his hand.

"So have you heard about me? I haven't heard about you much, you must keep on the DL."America hand been visiting Vietnam for a while but she had always kept her guard up no matter what he did to try to break her walls down. She would continue her work as America continually chattered. But she didn't ignore him.

Vietnam sighed," yes I've heard about you a few times from France."

America jumped up excitedly,"really?"

"That's not a good thing,"Vietnam turned from picking rice to smirk at America. America's eyes widened. That was the first time she ever smirked and to him it was good enough as a smile. Well good enough to make his heart skip a beat.

America had gotten Vietnam open enough to the point where she would laugh at his mistakes. he loved her laugh.

He would purposely fall and hurt himself at times just to hear it and do it again just to hear it a second time.

Like the time he slipped down a large muddy bank, after a few rolls he hit the ground with a big thud. His back ached but he closed his eyes and sighed because from the top of the bank he heard the melody of Vietnam's laughed. America lied there and smiled the pain in his back suddenly worth it.

It wasn't always happy times with them though. Vietnam had let him in but she was still seeing Russia and China. America hated every time she did. Whenever she met them when America came over she turned cold. It was as if she was another person.

She would avoid him and glare at him. She was even hostile towards him at times. She questioned his reasons for seeing her. But every time she asked why he was still here he would give her the same answer,"I'm here to protect you."

Whenever he said that her shoulders began to relax. And slowly America would reach over to her and pull her into his chest. She would then sigh and give into America's hold. When she did America could feel how worn and tired she was and it'd make him hold onto her tighter. He wasn't going to give her up to Russia. "I'm here to protect you,"he'd whisper into her hair again and she'd fall asleep.

After a while her meeting's with Russia and China were making her worse. America had to try harder to get Vietnam to trust him again. He'd wait until after she'd through her tantrums and he'd repeat what he'd say during every rage,"I'm here to protect you."

One day she just broke down crying. America was there holding her in his arms in an instant. Vietnam clung onto his jacket tightly with both her hands. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't."

"I'm so scared..."Vietnam cried,"I don't know who to trust...sometimes it's like I'm being torn in two..." Vietnam gripped his jacket as tightly as she could and looked up at him tears pouring down her cheeks. "Please please don't leave me... don't leave me like France did..."Vietnam looked terrified and confused waiting for America's answer.

"I'm not going to leave. I'm here to protect you. I'm not going to leave, ever." He kissed the tears from her eyes and sealed his promise with their first kiss. Vietnam's hands slowly loosened her grip on America's jacket.

America couldn't take it anymore. He tried but he couldn't handle it. Being around Vietnam was starting to break him. Whenever he tried to piece her together she'd fall apart again. He couldn't put her back together again he was worn out.

"You promised!"Vietnam cried holding onto his jacket.

"I didn't promise anything,"America replied but he couldn't even look at Vietnam.

"You said you'd protect me..."Vietnam's voice broke. America clenched his fist to hold himself back from holding her.

"I'm sorry... I just...I can't do this anymore...,"America whispered his eyes brimming with tears,"I can't fight anymore." He was looking at her now and the tears were already falling. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry"America cried as he pressed his forehead to Vietnam's holding her face gently in his hands. "I'll never forget you..."he gave her one last kiss and turned walking away without looking back. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes because if he did he'd come running back to her again.

He couldn't fight for them anymore.

As soon as America's form disappeared Vietnam fell to her knees and let out a pained cry. She tried to keep her eyes from blurring as America was leaving but gave in as soon as he was gone trying to burn him into her memory.

She suddenly felt a pair of cold hands wipe tears off her cheeks. She was then lifted of the ground but she was no longer able to fight.

"It's okay,"came a gently voice,"you would of saved yourself a lot of hurt if you only just joined your brother and me in the beginning." Vietnam turned up to see Russia's gentle smile,"I told you you would of been safer with us. Don't worry we'll keep you safe now. She felt an arm on her shoulder and turned to see China.

"Don't worry Vietnam-chan, big brother is with you now,"China smiled worriedly at Vietnam.

Russia leaned down and kissed the top of her head,"I'll protect you." Vietnam thought she'd never hear those words again. Vietnam looked up at Russia but instead of scratching and attacking him this time she put her hand on his cheek. She had given in, she was joining them. She then closed her eyes and fell into the darkness of sleep, she would accept those words but this time she would be guarding her heart.

* * *

**I'm tired now. Welp that was it gotten it written down but didn't turn out as well as I'd of liked. Oh wells, kinda different from my usually lovey dovey happy writing huh but I also wrote this with a sad playlist if you'd like I'll give you the playlist so you could read it while playing it and it kinda makes it more sad. Weeeelllll night!-DBSKLOVER**


End file.
